sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Гаплогруппа I2 (Y-ДНК)
Гаплогруппа I2 — гаплогруппа Y-хромосомы. Наивысшей концентрации достигает у жителей Боснии, Сербии и Хорватии. До 2008 г. была известна под названием I1b. Субклады Примечание: поскольку на протяжении первого десятилетия XXI века классификация гаплогрупп неоднократно уточнялась и пересматривалась, не исключено, что некоторые из приведенных ниже обозначений устареют уже в ближайшие годы, по мере уточнения их положения на дереве гаплогрупп. Приведенная ниже схема основана на исследовании ISOGG 2009ISOGG 2009 Y-DNA Haplogroup I, в котором обновлены данные прежней работы Т. М. Карафет и др. (Karafet et al. 2008).Tatiana M. Karafet et al., New binary polymorphisms reshape and increase resolution of the human Y chromosomal haplogroup tree, Genome Research, (2008) Более ранние схемы опубликованы в ISOGG 2007ISOGG 2007 и ISOGG 2006ISOGG 2006. I2 (L68, M438/P215/S31) (ранее I1b) * I2* * I2a (P37.2) (ранее I1b1) ** I2a* ** I2a1 (M26) (ранее I2a2, I1b1b) *** I2a1* *** I2a1a (M161) (ранее I2a2a, I1b1b1) ** I2a2 (M423)(ранее I2a1) *** I2a2a (P41.2/M359.2) (ранее I2a1a, I1b1a) *** I2a2b (L69) * I2b (M436/P214/S33, P216/S30, P217/S23, P218/S32) (ранее I1b2) ** I2b* ** I2b1 (M223, P219/S24, P220/S119, P221/S120, P222/U250/S118, P223/S117) (ранее I1b2a — old I1c) *** I2b1* *** I2b1a (M284) (ранее I1b2a1) **** I2b1a1(L126/S165, L137/S166) *** I2b1b (M379) (ранее I1b2a2) *** I2b1c (P78) (ранее I1b2a3) *** I2b1d (P95) (ранее I1b2a4) ** I2b2 (L38/S154, L39/S155, L40/S156, L65/S159) I2* 29 % в Архангельске . I2a1 Гаплогруппа I2a1 (M26) составляет около 40 % всех мужских линий на Сардинииhttp://arheologija.ff.uni-lj.si/documenta/pdf33/rootsi33.pdf. Кроме того, она также обнаружена с низкой или умеренной частотой в стране басков и на Иберийском полуострове, а также составила 1,6 % (1/64) в выборке албанцев, живущих в Македонии и 1,2 % (3/257) в выборке чехов.F. Luca, F. Di Giacomo, T. Benincasa et al., "Y-Chromosomal Variation in the Czech Republic, " American Journal of Physical Anthropology 132:132-139 (2007). Возраст вариации YSTR для субклада M26 составляет 8,0±4.0 тыс. лет (Rootsi 2004). Предполагается, что ветвь I2a выделилась из I2 около 11000 лет назад на Балканах, а ветвь I2a1 выделилась из I2a около 8000 лет назад на Сардинии или где-то на европейском побережье в её окрестностях. I2a2 I2a2 (M423) типична для населения юго-восточной Европы. Наиболее высокая плотность — в Далмации (Хорватия) и Боснии-Герцеговине (>50 %).Pericic et al., High-Resolution Phylogenetic Analysis of Southeastern Europe Traces Major Episodes of Paternal Gene Flow Among Slavic Populations http://mbe.oxfordjournals.org/cgi/content/full/22/10/1964/FIG3 Предполагается, что в области, на Динарском нагорье, эта ветвь и произошла из I2a около 7500 лет назад. Чаще всего гаплогруппа I2a2 встречается среди южнославянских народов, а также найдена среди румын, молдаван,украинцев, венгров, южных литовцев, албанцев, греков, жителей северо-востока Италии, в западной Анатолии и на Северном КавказеVincenza Battaglia et al., "Y-chromosomal evidence of the cultural diffusion of agriculture in southeast Europe," European Journal of Human Genetics advance online publication 24 December 2008; doi: 10.1038/ejhg.2008.249.. Наиболее высокая частота и разнообразие гаплогруппы I2a2 среди населения запада Балкан позволяет предположить, что адриатический регион современной Хорватии служил убежищем для носителей данной гаплогруппы во время последнего ледникового максимума. Расхождение субклад для P37.2 произошло около 10,7±4,8 тыс. лет назад (Rootsi 2004). Возраст вариации YSTR для субклады P37.2 составляет 8,0±4,0 тысяч лет (Rootsi 2004), а для M423 —- 8,8±3,6 тысяч лет (Underhill 2007). Перичич считает, что распространение данной субклады произошло "не ранее голоценового перехода и не позднее раннего неолита" (Pericic 2005). Второй центр концентрации I2a2 расположен в нынешней Молдове и приблизительно коррелирует с границами Трипольской культуры, по-видимому, эта группа являлась характерной для этой культуры и с приходом индоевропейцев влилась в их генофонд, не испытав такого подавления, как другие ветви гаплогруппы I''' в центральной и западной Европе . I2b1 Распространения субгаплогруппы '''I2b1 хорошо коррелирует с распространением [[гаплогруппа I1 (Y-ДНК)|гаплогруппы I1]], за исключением Фенноскандии, что позволяет предположить её наличие как минимум в одном из палеолитических убежищ, где также находилась гаплогруппа I1. Отсутствие корреляции между I1 и I2b1 в Фенноскандии может быть связано с тем, что на гаплогруппу I2b1 в наиболее ранних поселениях региона сильнее повлиял «эффект основателя» и генетический дрейф из-за её редкости, поскольку гаплогруппа I2b1 составляет менее 10 % от всего Y-хромосомного разнообразия населения на указанной территории за пределами Нижней Саксонии. Распространение гаплогрупп I1 и I2b1 относительно хорошо коррелирует с историческими границами распространения носителей германских языков. Гаплогруппа I2b1 обнаружена более чем у 4 % населения лишь в Германии, Нидерландах, Бельгии, Дании, Англии (кроме Уэльса и Корнуолла), Шотландии, на южной оконечности Швеции и Норвегии, а также в провинциях Нормандия, Мэн, Анжу и Перш на северо-западе Франции, в Провансе на юго-востоке Франции, в исторических областях Италии — Тоскане, Умбрии и Лациуме; а также в Молдавии, в Рязанской области и в Мордовии. Представляется достаточно вероятным, что присутствие I1 и I2b1 в нынешних Франции, Англии и Италии, а также в восточной Европе связано уже с кельтской и германской экспансией, а в доиндоевропейское время эти гаплогруппы концентрировались лишь в северной Европе. Одна из субклад гаплогруппы I2b1, а именно I2b1a (M284), обнаружена почти исключительно у населения Великобритании, что может говорить о его длительной истории существования на Британских островах. Интересно, что с небольшой частотой гаплогруппы I1 и I2b встречаются на территории исторических регионов Вифиния и Галатия в современной Турции, куда их могли принести кельты, мигрировавшие туда по приглашению Никомеда I Вифинского. Гаплогруппа I2b1 также встречается примерно у 1 % населения Сардинии. Дивергенция субклада для мутации M223 произошла около 14,6±3,8 тысяч лет назад (Rootsi 2004). Возраст вариации YSTR для субклада M223 составляет 13,2±2,7 тысяч лет (Rootsi 2004) или 12,3±3,1 тысяч лет (Underhill 2007). Предполагается, что I2b выделяется из I2 в центральной Европе вблизи кромки медленно отступающего ледника около 13 тыс. лет назад, I2b1 — из I2b ещё севернее, на территории нынешней Германии, около 9 тыс. лет назад. Специфически британская ветвь I2b1a выделилась из I2b1 приблизительно 3 тысячелетия назад. I2b2 Гаплогруппа I2b2 была обнаружена в скелетных останках, найденных в пещере Лихтенштейн — археологическом памятнике бронзового века в центральной Германии, где также были найдены артефакты культуры полей погребальных урнLichtenstein Cave Data Analysis | Ken Nordtvedt: «The Lichtenstein cave ydna haplotypes show three from the new S23+(xM223) I2b* (ISOGG 2008) tree». Из 19 мужских останков пещеры у 13 была обнаружена гаплогруппа I2b2, у одного — R1b, и у двоих — R1a. Предположительно пещера находилась в центре тогдашнего распространения гаплогруппы I2b. Известные представители гаплогруппы I2 * Y-хромосомная гаплогруппа I2a была обнаружена у жившего примерно 4360—4490 лет назад представителя неолитической культуры Лендель и у представителя культуры Кёрёш (Старчево-Кришская культура), жившего примерно 5650—5780 лет назадGenome flux and stasis in a five millennium transect of European prehistory. * Y-хромосомные гаплогруппы I2 и I2a были обнаружены у представителей энеолитической культуры Ремеделло[http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v522/n7555/full/nature14507.html Morten E. Allentoft, Martin Sikora, Karl-Göran Sjögren, Simon Rasmussen, Morten Rasmussen, Jesper Stenderup, Peter B. Damgaard, Hannes Schroeder, Torbjörn Ahlström, Lasse Vinner, Anna-Sapfo Malaspinas, Ashot Margaryan, Tom Higham, David Chivall, Niels Lynnerup, Lise Harvig, Justyna Baron, Philippe Della Casa, Paweł Dąbrowski, Paul R. Duffy, Alexander V. Ebel, Andrey Epimakhov, Karin Frei, Mirosław Furmanek, Tomasz Gralak et al. «Population genomics of Bronze Age Eurasia»]. Примечания Ссылки * Гаплогруппа I2 * Phylogeography of Y-Chromosome Haplogroup I (Rootsi 2004) * Frequency and Variance of I2 (called I1b) * Map of I2a1 (called I1b) * Map of I2a2 (called I1b2) * Map of I2b (called I1c, also classed as I1b2a) * I2a project at FTDNA * I2b1 — M223 project at FTDNA * I2b2 L38+ Project * Danish Demes Regional DNA Project: Y-DNA Haplogroup I2 (called I1b) * British Isles DNA Project I2